


The Gift of Time

by The_Winter_Writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Presents, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Established Loki/Tony Stark, Fluff, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Love, M/M, Magic, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Possessive Tony Stark, Protective Loki, Tony Stark Has A Heart, mentioned smut, showering together, tony's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Over the years Tony’s birthday had changed meaning multiple times. It had started off as a publicity stunt with his father showing off the heir to the Stark Industries Empire. Behind closed doors it was something small and sweet with the Jarvis's that Tony treasured more than anything. As he aged it became a spectacle that found itself in the news for weeks and then it was something he celebrated quietly.This year it changed meaning yet again.





	The Gift of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I was going to write _something_ for Anthony Edward Stark's birthday! How could I not? I was absolutely torn on which ship I wanted to focus on but Loki was very insistent and I had a hard time ignoring him.

Tony scowled at the schematic in front of him, swearing around a screwdriver, while blindly reaching for the piece of his gauntlet he’d set aside only a second ago. It wasn’t there. _I’m losing my fucking mind_. He turned away and cast his eyes around the cluttered, chaotic table top. There were pieces of Iron Man spread out, little things that needed to be upgraded or examined, but he couldn’t find the one fucking piece he needed.

“Perhaps you should take a shower and get some rest.” The voice came from the direction of his couch, “Then you might stop staring at the same diagram for another few hours.”

He was right. Of course Loki was _right_. Tony was running on fumes, he’d skipped lunch and dinner, and he was covered in grease, oil streaked across his arms. Tony was sure he smelled the exact opposite of lovely. “What time is it?” Tony wasn’t sure if he was asking Jarvis or Loki but the god was the one to answer.

“Just after three in the morning.”

Tony blinked at the display in front of him and slowly pushed away. He _was_ exhausted but he’d gotten into a working binge and he had far too many ideas buzzing around in his head to simply put them aside in favor of basic needs. His body would tell him when he really needed something and he was more than capable of finding it but Loki was right and he’d been neglecting the god in favor of fixing the problem he’d discovered in the relays for his right gauntlet.

“Fuck.”

“Eloquently put.”

“Have you been here long?” Loki was curled up in the corner of his couch, dressed casually, with a book resting on his lap. It looked like one of his beloved magical tomes that Tony often caught him getting lost in. Tony had realized shortly after getting involved with the God of Mischief that Loki could just as easily get lost in magic as Tony could get lost in science and creation.

Loki made a noncommittal sound as though it were not important but Tony _knew_ by that alone that Loki had probably been in the lab for hours.

“J…save it and shut it down.”

“An excellent choice, Sir.”

“Sass sass sass. You’re always full of sass and sarcasm. What did I ever do, J? Who _hurt_ you, baby boy?”

That earned him a snort from Loki as Tony stood, stretched and groaned as his muscles protested the movement. “I merely learned from the best.”

“Damn right you did.” Tony grinned unrepentantly as Loki shook his head and stood, banishing the book away to one of his pocket dimensions, before he closed the distance between them. “You don’t have to stay down here.” He offered as Loki smirked and brushed a smudge of oil from Tony’s forehead. _I probably look like a disaster._

The thought was amusing.

Loki seemed to find a clean spot, hand lightly touching him, before magic had them going from the workshop to the penthouse in a flash of green and gold. “I’m hardly going to do something I don’t want to do.” A finger tilted his chin up and Tony happily accepted the kiss, refraining from putting his filthy hands on Loki, as he let the god lead and he gleefully followed. It was easy to melt into Loki’s kiss, to let the god take and take and take, because Tony was more than content to do so. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

The shower was already going when they stepped into the bathroom but the second Tony moved to start stripping Loki’s hand came up to stop him. Slowly, carefully and with a soft kind of reverence Tony always associated with Loki and magic the god started to undress him. Every touch was light and purposeful. Green eyes were focused on him so completely that Tony’s breath was stolen.

To be the complete, uncontested focus of the God of Mischief was humbling and thrilling in equal measures.

It might scare others off, probably had, but Tony thrived under the attention and happily returned it. There were few things more fascinating than Loki and Loki’s wicked intelligence. He could spend countless lifetimes with him and Tony was sure there would never be a dull moment. There would never be a point where he would get bored and that was _rare_.

Nimble, quick fingers traced over scars Tony had acquired over the years, on and off the battle field, before the last piece of clothing was discarded.

“Are you going to join me?”

Loki’s lips quirked and the look clearly pointed out what a foolish question it was. Tony couldn’t stop the burst of pleasure inside of him as he stepped forward and returned the favor. Stripping Loki was always like unwrapping a tempting, gorgeous present that was all his. He’d always been a bit possessive with the things that belonged to him, to the people he considered _his_ , but with Loki it was on another level.

It was almost selfish and indulgent the way he gave over to the possessiveness the god inspired. That possessiveness was a mere candle flame compared to Loki’s bonfire, however, and Tony loved being completely consumed by his God of Mischief.

He tossed Loki’s shirt aside, the material Asgardian and unfailingly soft, as he steadily removed the rest of Loki’s clothing. If it had been his armor, his Asgardian leathers, Tony was sure his need to have Loki just as naked would have turned to frustration. More than a few times he’d threatened to simply cut the straps and the leather itself only to have Loki laugh at him and then magic it away within a second.

“You look pleased with yourself.” Loki’s eyes glinted with amusement when Tony kicked the pile of Loki’s clothing to the side.

“I have a god naked in my bathroom. Why wouldn’t I be?” it earned him a smug, pleased kiss. Loki absolutely adored flattery and Tony was happy to oblige him.

They broke apart only because of the unfortunate need for air and the fact that Tony was still absolutely filthy. He stepped right into the large shower, Loki right behind him, as warm water cascaded down on them. The moan that escaped echoed in the bathroom as Tony closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the water. It had taken awhile, far too long in his mind, to be able to get to this point but Jarvis _always_ made sure the water was hot and never cold. Not like the water _they_ had used.

Here under the overly indulgent showerheads that achieved the perfect pressure, pouring down on them, Tony could enjoy himself and not get lost to bad memories. The press of a firm, tall body against him and hands mapping the planes of his body had him sighing out.

This was what he’d needed. Not to stare and stare at the same display, trying and failing to focus on what was wrong. He gave into the feeling of Loki’s hands moving over him, the spiced scent of his soap filled the air, as Loki washed away the truly impressive mess he’d managed to acquire on his person. The water was dark as it swirled down the drain along with scented suds. Slowly but surely Tony was cleaned until Loki’s attention moved to his hair. He closed his eyes and moaned lowly at the glorious massage Loki was giving him as he worked the soap into a lather.

“Fuck, Loki.” He groaned, “Your hands are fucking magic.”

Tony could already imagine the look on Loki’s face at the magic comment, the sass it would earn, but it only had a low chuckle escaping. “Any more oil and I would have _needed_ magic to clean you.” The tone was fond and amused as it often was. Loki rinsed the soap out of his hair and Tony found himself turned around, pulled close, so their wet bodies were pressed completely together.

“Shower sex?” he couldn’t resist asking even if his body was _screaming_ at him for asking for anything that would keep him from sleep. Tony wasn’t sure that he wouldn’t fall asleep in the middle but he could hardly resist the very thought of shower sex with Loki. There was no worry of slipping or any other kind of embarrassing injury. Loki could effortlessly hold him against the wall and fuck them both to orgasm without even the tiniest hint of danger.

“Perhaps after you’ve slept.” He did get a long, lingering kiss that had his body tingling and furious at the fact that he really didn’t have the energy to press for something _more_. If only he’d stopped a few hours ago they could have enjoyed themselves. “Come on, Anthony.”

“What about you?”

Loki hadn’t made a single move to clean himself and Tony lazily blinked, eyelids growing a bit heavier, as Loki offered a small smirk. “I was not the one covered in filth.” Tony pouted because at least he would have had an excuse to put his hands all over Loki under the pounded shower. “Come on. I have something for you.”

Those words had Tony perking up, stepping out of the shower and letting Loki, once again, take care of him.

It had a question on the tip of his tongue, he was naturally curious and they both knew it, as Loki used a soft towel to dry him and then with a wicked grin ruffled it through Tony’s hair. The laughter that followed at him childishly sticking his tongue out and marching out of the bathroom completely nude, not a single care, as he moved into their bedroom.

Tony could feel Loki’s eyes on his ass the entire way.

“You did that on purpose.”

There was no denial and Tony carded his fingers through his hair in the hopes to making it look less like he’d stuck a fork in a light socket.

He didn’t bother with clothing, pulling back the covers and slipping under the sheets with a sigh. A suspiciously dry Loki, _magical cheater_ , climbed in next to him seconds and effortlessly hauled him across the distance between them but Loki didn’t position them so they were lying down. Instead he was propped up, nestled within Loki’s arms, as a hand moved in front of him. “I’m a selfish god.” Loki breathed out against him where Tony was warm and snug in his arms. “I’m possessive and greedy.” Tony couldn’t figure out where Loki was going with this but his mind woke up at the weight in Loki’s words and the hidden meaning he could practically sense.

“Lo?”

“This day, I have learned since coming to Midgard, is meant to be a celebration of your birth.” Tony blinked at the words and a light bulb went off in his mind. He had lost track of time while he’d been working but Loki’s words were more than enough evidence to let him know the date. It was his birthday. “The gift I would offer you is far more for myself and not in the spirit of your customs.” The hand in front of him moved and slowly magic flared to life as an object was brought forward to rest in the palm of Loki’s hand.

A Golden Apple.

“An Apple of Idunn.” Loki breathed softly against him, breath just brushing against Tony’s ear, as he brought it closer and Tony stared at the bright shine of an impossible fruit. His mind was drawing at blank at the importance of the fruit in front of him but he knew it was important. He knew it was associated with Asgard and Norse myth. “I once chided Thor for falling for a mortal. Your lives are so fleeting…a mere heartbeat compared to the life of a god. It’s truly an inescapable kind of punishment to love something that death can so easily touch and take.”

Tony swallowed at Loki’s words, at the emotion he could hear. He had thought about it countless times since they had first fallen into bed. Tony had always considered himself selfish for accepting the attentions of someone who would outlive him by millennia. It seemed unfair to ask Loki to give him any piece of his heart when Tony knew that he would leave Loki within decades if Tony wasn’t killed during a fight or kidnapping.

The first time the word love had been brought up, the feeling one Tony had silently kept close to his own heart, he’d hated himself for causing Loki to feel it. Tony had thought it cruel to take a place in the god’s heart when he had so few years to offer in return.

“I fought against my attachment.” The confession had Tony’s breathing hitching, “How could I possibly let myself fall into the same trap that my brother had so foolishly stumbled into?” at least his tone had turned back to something other than devastation. It had turned fond once again. “But you are unique and I’m afraid I cannot let you go. Valhalla doesn’t yet deserve you.” Tony’s heart was pounding, “So, because of my selfishness, I offer you, on this day of celebration, a Golden Apple taken from Idunn’s orchard on Asgard.”

He wasn’t sure when his hand had moved but soon the fruit was resting in the palm of his hand. It wasn’t heavy, didn’t feel alien though it looked it, as Tony’s fingers briefly tightened. The Golden Apple felt like any other apple that Tony had eaten over the years.

“I would ask you to give up your mortality for the life of a god.”

Every single conflicting myth he’d read about the Golden Apples slammed into him all at once as Loki’s words triggered the memories of random late night searches into Norse mythology. He’d discarded the apples in favor of the stories of Thor and Loki, curious and wondering, as he’d tried to see if he could figure out what was true and what was false. He knew enough about rumors and false stories to know that there was no possible way all of that was true.

“If you accept my offering and consume the Apple it _will_ turn you into an Asgardian. The magic of Idunn will erase years from your body, heal the damage you’ve sustained from your years as a warrior and grant you godhood.”

Some of it matched the myths he’d read but it was more than obvious that humans had only guessed at the fruit’s actual properties and magic.

“You would gain strength, speed and the lifespan of one born on Asgard.”

Tony was sure there was more to it, more details and facts, but Loki was focusing on the main points. He could tell that it was taking everything in Loki not to act. Everything Loki _wasn’t_ saying was as clear as day in his voice, in the press of him along Tony’s back and in the actions he’d taken months into their fuckbuddies turning into _more_. The Avengers had discovered their relationship because Tony had gotten hurt during a fight and Loki had arrived, vengeance personified, before violently and viciously cutting through their enemies until there was nothing left but bodies and then he’d taken Tony away to heal.

“I would celebrate your life by ensuring you have millennia more.”

Tony wanted to ask _why_ and he wanted to ask if Loki was _sure_. There was no guarantee that Loki would want him in a century or two but Tony couldn’t imagine wanting anyone else this much and he knew that Loki would have thought _this_ through. Loki was constantly planning, scheming and looking at possibilities. There was no way he would have done any less before getting the Apple and offering it to Tony.

If he accepted it everyone around him, save Loki and Thor, would fade with time until they were mere memories and Tony would stay the same. He would mourn everyone he loved as he lost them again and again but not Loki.

Never Loki.

Tony stared at his gift.

The gift of _time_ and a promise of _more_.

He bit into the Apple. Behind him Loki had gone still before Tony felt all the tension he hadn’t noticed disappear with each and every bite he took of one of the single most delicious things he’d ever eaten. It warmed him from the inside, bubbling pleasantly through his body, as he consumed the Apple. The fruit rapidly disappeared until Tony was staring at fingers sticky with the apple’s juice. He lazily licked each finger clean.

There was something warm, all-consuming and relentless, spreading through him and threatening to pull him down into unconsciousness. Tony forcefully shoved it aside, mentally snarling at the magic trying to soothe him into rest, as Loki turned them and pressed Tony down onto the soft mattress. “You accepted it.”

 _You accepted me_ was the silent sentence that Tony could hear underneath the words Loki had breathed out in wonder. Loki who, Tony knew, always felt as though he was nothing more than someone’s second choice if even that.

“Of course.” Tony looked at wondering eyes, “ _I love you, Loki_.”

The naked emotion in those beautiful green eyes stole his breath and Tony surged up to catch Loki’s lips in a kiss just as hungry as the ones Loki typically gave him. He poured everything into it, fingers curling into Loki’s soft hair, as the god moaned against him and Tony wondered if Loki were trying to consume his very soul with the passion behind the way Loki surged into him. He couldn’t stop the grin that crossed his face at the wonder and happiness he could feel radiating from Loki.

Loki pulled back. “I love you too, Anthony.” And wasn’t that something? Tony had found his way into the most protected piece of Loki: his heart. He knew it was hard for someone to find their way into Loki’s heart, to earn his love, and every time Loki told him that he loved him Tony could feel his heart skip in the most clichéd of ways. “And I would have you for the rest of my existence if you would do me the honor of accepting my proposal.”

 _Holy shit._ _Did he just ask me to marry him? Oh shit oh shit oh shit._

Tony had no idea how he kept his voice steady considering he was having a mental meltdown at the realization that Loki meant to tie them together completely. To go beyond merely ensuring that Tony had a longer life. Thor had been the one to tell him about marriage on Asgard, about the magic and the bonding involved, so Tony _knew_ the importance of such a question. Marriage meant more in the other Realms then it seemed to mean on Earth where people stumbled into it and then back out with divorce.

Did he want to spend the rest of his now extended existence tied to Loki, God of Mischief?

“Yes.”

He kind of wanted to shout it from the landing platform of his Tower but Tony wasn’t sure Loki was going to let him go any time soon and Jarvis likely wouldn’t let him outside completely naked.

They fit together in a way that Tony hadn't known was possible and he refused to let that go. He could be just as selfish and greedy as Loki. There was no other answer than  _yes_ and the way Loki seemed to light up at his acceptance filled him with pleasure.

Loki pressed him down again, kissing him with enthusiasm, as Tony shifted to spread his legs so he could wrap them around Loki’s waist and drag him closer. The ridiculously light, happy feeling that bloomed in his chest refused to leave and Tony had no intentions of doing anything to make it leave.

It was nice feeling so much happiness that he was sure he could burst from it. The years hadn’t been necessarily kind to them and Tony was sure they both deserved any happiness they could find.

It was amazing that Loki allowed him to see this side of him. That he was given leave to see Loki vulnerable, happy and pleased. He had noticed the fear of rejection lurking at the backs of Loki’s eyes as he’d asked for Tony’s hand. It made Tony wonder how many times Loki had been rejected that he would expect it enough for it to be noticeable in his eyes. “You sure you want to tie yourself to me forever?” he asked teasingly when they separated, breathing ragged and heated. “I’ve been told I’m a bit of a disaster and have a penchant for finding trouble without even trying.”

He forgot important things, lost track of time and easily became obsessed. Tony had called himself a hot mess on more than one occasion. It wasn’t a lie and Tony had long been able to accept that fact. It was just another part of him, not the whole of him, but it was there and not everyone could handle that.

Tony could offer love, devotion and loyalty. He could offer protection, comfort and companionship. Someone for Loki to traverse the Realms with, someone to verbally spar with and get lost in the chaos found in their interests.

“I want every chaotic, brilliant and beautiful part of you to be _mine_.” Loki’s thumb brushed against his cheek, fingers lightly resting in his hair, as Tony looked up at him. “I would have all of the Nine and the rest of the universe know that you are mine and mine alone.”

“And you would be mine?”

“Yes.”

Tony could feel the magic of the Apple still trying to pull him down, into unconsciousness, as his body continued to thrum with its magic. He really wanted to show Loki exactly what he thought of Loki’s easy agreement to belonging to Tony just as much as Tony would belong to him but his eyelids were growing heavy and the small grin on Loki’s face let Tony know it was more than obvious.

“Rest.” This time the kiss was pressed to his forehead, “Let Idunn’s Apple do its work. We’ll celebrate when you wake.”

“With sex, right?”

“Of course.” Loki’s lips twitched with amusement, “I’ll be more than happy to show you the benefits of your new more durable form.”

Tony paused before he opened his mouth again. “Will you wear your helmet?”

A lesser man would have flushed with embarrassment but Loki had already heard some of his drunk ramblings about how unfairly attractive that damn, ostentatious helmet was and Tony was beyond embarrassment at this point in their relationship. He had a fixation. Sue him.

The bed shook with Loki’s low laughter. “If you insist.” Tony grinned at the laughter still in Loki’s voice when he agreed to the request. He was torn between being happy with only the thought of the helmet and asking if Loki would fuck him in full battle regalia.

_I have the whole day. Why force myself to choose? I’m sure he’ll indulge me in a little conquering god and defeated mortal._

Loki moved, Tony’s legs reluctantly letting him go, before Tony found himself dragged back against Loki’s chest. Strong arms wrapped around him possessively, their legs tangled, while magic easily pulled the covers back over them. Jarvis lowered the lights without a word from either of them. “Sleep, Anthony.”

“Can we tell the others?”

“About the Apple?”

“No.” Tony waved it off, “About us?”

There it was again. He could feel Loki stilling against him, surprise or something else, as he registered the meaning of Tony’s request. Something twisted inside of him and Tony wanted to set every person who made Loki think he wasn’t worth being chosen on fire. The arms around him tightened, practically crushing him back against Loki, as the god wrapped himself a bit more firmly around Tony as though someone might come into the room to steal him away.

“I want to rub in their faces that _I_ get to marry _you_.”

Silence hung between them as Loki laid there behind him and Tony wondered, for only a moment, if the god had actually fallen asleep while Tony was still fighting the effects of Idunn’s Apple. “My brother is going to cry on you.”

Tony laughed until he realized that Loki was right and his eyes widened.

“Oh shit.”

Now it was Loki’s turn to be amused, “Happy Birthday, Anthony.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those concerned...Tony **does** get his birthday sex. He gets all kinds of bed breaking sex. This particular fic was more focused on the relationship and Loki's confession. It was almost a birthday sex fic but I think those are done more frequently so I wanted to do something different.
> 
> So while my Tumblr is full of reblogs of countless Tony Stark Birthday posts I wanted to make sure my AO3 offered at least one fic to celebrate the day. I hope you all enjoyed this one!! I was trying for something light, fluffy and a bit sweet with a dash of feelings thrown in there.
> 
> This was a kind of spur-of-the-moment thing but I wanted to write something fluffy for Tony's birthday. Hopefully a couple of you got some kind of enjoyment out of it!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
